Kuchiki Heir
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: The House of Kuchiki requires an heir and Byakuya must choose a wife. After she is chosen both man and wife find that life and love are precarious and volatile. Will they find stability, and dare they tempt fate and ask for love? Byakuya X OC. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sire, I have thought for some time now that your bachelor status aided your military duties, and adds something to the loyalty of your female subjects. They seem to…how should I put this…you've seemed to capture their hearts. Even with this, however, it does put your throne at risk" said Byakuya Kuchiki's number one advisor.

Byakuya continued writing in his journal of the days events in his room. It was just before bedtime and his candle had burned low. A portrait of Hisana, his beloved late wife, sat on a shelf nearby. Byakuya did not answer and thought 'He must have chosen the timing of this discussion carefully. Just before bedtime is when I feel her loss the most.'

"Sire, I have again taken the liberty of collecting portraits of the finest young ladies who have recently come of age. I have researched their lineages, their powers, and also their personal hobbies."

"I have no interest in being a husband again" said Byakuya flatly. He continued to pen his thoughts in his journal.

"This is not about your personal desires, sire. You need an heir. It is as simple as that. If Rukia-sama marries and bares a child…Well sire, she will not be recognized by the royal houses. The House of Kuchiki needs an heir."

Byakuya continued to write. He dipped his pen in a well of ink. "Leave the portraits. I will look at them tomorrow."

"Yes, sire. Thank you sire. Have a good nights rest."

Byakuya lay down on his luxurious futon and thought 'Perfect timing, indeed. The night is the worst time, Hisana. The worst. I lay here with thoughts of you and only memories of your warmth. I long to have you next to me again…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Byakuya was dressed and ready to head to the administrative offices of the Sixth Squad of the 13 Gotei. He was walking towards the exit of his large house when he saw the pile of pictures carefully placed next to the door on a small table so he wouldn't forget them. 'My advisor is persistent. I'll take them with me and dispose of them at the office.'

While Byakuya walked he felt the photo's in his sleeve. The smooth glossy paper of one of them was sticking to his arm. It was an unpleasant feeling and he pulled the several portraits out from his sleeve and he thought about tossing them in the garbage receptacle nearby, but then thought 'My advisor will only want feedback on why I didn't like them. I might as well look them over and come up with some reasons.' Byakuya put the pictures away deeper in his sleeve again and arrived at the Sixth Squad Offices.

Byakuya sat at his desk completing some of the paperwork that seemed to be in endless supply among the Shinigami. Vice Captain Abarai, Renji entered, on time for a change, and greeted his captain. "Good morning, Captain. Wonderful day, eh? The weather is great and the blossoms are sweet" he said as he looked out the window.

Byakuya recalled he left the photo's of the ladies of the Court of Pure Souls on his desk. He had meant to take a quick look and discard them, as usual, but he forgot to slide them into his drawer before Abarai showed up. He was going to pick them up and put them away, but the very movement of them would have caught Renji's eyes anyway.

Byakuya only rolled his eyes when he heard Renji say "Woooohoooo. Who is that? Is she you're special lady, sir?" Renji was already eyeballing the photo on top of the pile "She's a real beauty" Renji picked up the pile and looked through each photo. He leaned back on Byakuya's desk, forgetting himself as he looked through the pictures. "Wow. Sir? Who are these women?"

"They are all vying to be my wife" said Byakuya.

Renji shook his head and looked through more of the photo's. "Some guys have all the luck."

"Hmf"

Renji heard his Captain's laugh and turned around to face him. "So which one will it be?"

"None of them."

"I can see how the choice would be difficult, they're all so beautiful" he said taking another look.

"And well refined, talented, and powerful" said Byakuya as he signed off on yet another document.

Renji whistled. "So what's wrong with them?"

'None of them are Hisana…' "I'm not interested in finding a wife right now with all the trouble which has been surrounding the Seireitei as of late. It's quite impossible."

"I admit, sir that things have been hopping, but…" Renji sifted through the pictures of the women thinking that they were the most beautiful he had ever seen. "I think even _you_ should make time for **these** women."

Byakuya said "You think so?" with the tone of his voice saying he himself didn't really think so. "You pick one then." Byakuya put his pen down and looked at Renji with inscrutable eyes.

"What?!" said Renji. "Sir, that's…I couldn't" he said gesturing at the photo's with his free hand.

"It makes no difference to me. Pick three and I will meet them. Of those three I will marry one." 'What difference does it make? I won't love any of them…'

"Sir! I can't choose for you! I don't know your preferences, I don't know anything about these kinds of women." He looked at the pictures thinking 'They seem a lot more complicated than the women I knew in Rukkongai.' "Marriage, well, sir, it's a personal choice, not one you should delegate to your subordinates."

Byakuya knew what Renji was saying and knew he was right. He didn't care. His aides had been pushing for an heir for years and he often was given piles of photos to choose from. Every year he knew when to expect his aid to give the same speeches and knew he would receive a pile of photos. The girls were always impressive in unique and delightful ways, but none had the sincere appreciation for life that Hisana did. None had her rustic charm, nor the deep eyes he could lose himself in for hours.

Byakuya would accept the photos and throw them away. It was getting more difficult to avoid his aides and since the event of his serious injury during Rukia's attempted execution the need for an heir became more urgent. Byakuya Kuchiki was close to invincible, but not completely. Someday he would die and he needed to have someone trained and ready to take his place.

The head of the Kuchiki family told Renji "Choose." He looked back at what he was writing and said "It makes no difference to me."

Renji looked at the pile of photo's in his hands and realized he made a mistake even picking them up. He was reluctant to choose, but said "How long do I have?"

'I want to get this over with as soon as possible.' "By the end of today."

Renji took this mission seriously and found several comfortable spots in his Captains office to ponder this question during the day. Hours later Renji looked through the photos and saw the dilemma facing his captain: They were all strikingly beautiful with similar interests and similar backgrounds. Renji ran through the biographies obviously written by someone else for them to highlight their strengths.

He picked a photo at random and read the list of facts on the back. 'Fancy-girl Fancy-name; age- under 18; graduated from hoity-toity school, top of the class, first in special club X, daughter of amazing lineage, with so-and-so impressive ancestors blah blah blah.' "Hmmm…" said Renji.

He decided to take the photos and climbed down from his perch above the window, which incidentally was above Byakuya's head. When Renji jumped down he was too involved in his task to notice the irritation on Byakyuya's face. Renji sat down at a round table in the office. He laid out all the pictures face up and scrutinized each photo.

'Hmmm' Byakuya threw a glance at his subordinate and said "Don't strain yourself."

Renji grimaced and decided on choosing a blonde, a brunette, and a red head. He chose one red head and one blond at random, and chose a brunette whose biography was the only one written in the first person and with a pen, not a mechanical writing machine. He dropped the photo's on Byakuya's desk and said "There's the three most unique girls in the pile."

Renji took a few candies from a bowl on his Captains desk and popped them in his mouth.

Captain Kuchiki took the photos in his hand and said "This looks like a bad joke."

Renji crunched on the candy and said "I like the brunette and her name works."

"Sakura."

"Uh huh." Renji crunched on the candy and said "Are you seriously going to marry one of them?"

"Yes."

He stopped chewing and swallowed what was left in his mouth. The picked up Sakura's photo and said "Aren't they young for you?"

Byakuya sifted some papers and matter-of-factly said "As noble women they require a long reproductive life. Marrying young is the custom."

Renji was continually exposed to the noble's different lifestyle and learned what he could. However, now and then he would learn things that didn't sit well with him and he was glad he was not a noble.

This was not one of those times.

'So there's a reason' thought Renji. "Why are the men older?"

"They have established themselves and have stability at court and within their duty. It would be foolish for a girl to marry someone un-established."

"Why don't you take more interest sir?"

"I didn't have time for such trivialities."

"A companion, sir, is not so trivial."

"She will not be a companion. Only a mother to my children."

"Huh?"

"My advisors irritate me with this issue repeatedly. They are concerned I will die without an heir."

"Aren't you concerned??"

"Why should I be concerned? I'll be dead." Renji didn't understand Byakuya's reluctance to have a wife or children. "But it is my duty" added the captain. "And I must fulfill it."

Renji eyed his three pictures and mumbled " I wouldn't mind _fulfilling_ any of these obligations. Hehe." Byakuya pretended not to hear the comment. "So when will you meet with 'em?"

"Perhaps this weekend for lunch. You are welcome to attend if it interests you. I can use your perspective."

"Oh, uh…well if you're gonna be on a date, I'll stay outta that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Byakuya sat in his room next to candle light looking at the pictures of the three women Renji chose. There was a red headed beauty, an innocent looking blonde, and a dark haired girl whose hair was done in the classic court style. Renji had told him he picked the brunette because her biography was written in an impressive calligraphy as opposed the machine print of the others. It was also written by her, not by a third party. Her name was Sakura. "Hmf" laughed Byakuya. 'Ironic. Almost garishly so.'

The following weekend the three women were invited to the Kuchiki house. Each arrived in an equally impressive palanquin with the appropriate number of servants. They were ushered into a receiving room where they introduced themselves to each other. The blonde was Masako and the red head was Yukicho. Sakura introduced herself to the other women, but felt safer distancing herself from the other two. She found an open screen and gazed out upon the garden. "It's so beautiful here" she said quietly.

Captain Kuchiki watched from the door a moment before he entered. The women appeared just as their pictures and no more or less radiant. Though Sakura was the youngest of the three she comported herself with more maturity than her seniors. 'At least she would be less likely to embarrass me' he thought. The other two women giggled and spoke conspiratorially behind their fans as he approached. 

When the three of them noticed him approaching, they immediately and gracefully bowed. Their elaborate kimono's folded easily and their hair ornaments clinked waiting for him to allow them up. He waited. He waited some more. Someone was bound to fidget and he could easily eliminate them. The redhead raised her head the slightest no further than his feet, but that was far enough.

Kuchiki-taicho said "Masako-san, Sakura-san, come with me. Yukicho, you may return home. Thank you for your time."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two women followed the head of the Kuchiki clan out into the garden. Sakura was careful to stay exactly two paces behind the lord, just as Masako-san was. "The weather is beautiful" said Byakuya.

"Yes, sire. It certainly is" said Masako-san and Sakura smiled inwardly.

'She was not given permission to speak!' thought Sakura. 'I heard the tinkle of Yukicho's hair ornaments too early which meant she was eliminated for raising too early. Perhaps this is enough to eliminate Masako-san!'

Kuchiki turned and smiled at the blonde and said "But not as lovely as you."

Sakura was disappointed. 'I guess it won't be that easy, but still I will not sway from what I was taught. Though this Kuchiki has a bit of an untraditional background he needs to save his own reputation with someone unquestionably dedicated to the established order. His love affair and marriage to the commoner, the adoption of the commoner's sister, then his rebellion against the Gotei 13 is too much even for the great Kuchiki's! He can't afford a woman who carelessly uses words now, not even if he falls in love with her. It's too risky!'

"Oh, sire, you flatter me" she said. "I don't think there's a woman a live who is lovely enough to be your wife."

Sakura inwardly gagged, but kept her face a soft mask of feminine poise. She felt Byakuya's eyes on her, but she wasn't being addressed. She demurely looked away and her eyes fell on a white sakura tree in full bloom. 'So beautiful.'

The blonde continued to chat as the three walked down the path. Soon Masako-san had her arm linked in Kuchiki's and they even laughed. Sakura wanted to weep and even reconsidered her tactics. But when she would occasionally feel Byakuya's eyes on her she decided to continue her path of tradition. Something inside of her told her to hold true to the course.

The sun was setting and the day was coming to an end. Sakura was still exactly 2 paces behind Byakuya and Masako. They walked across a stone footbridge with no railing. Byakuya-sama held Masako-san's hand and they stopped in the middle of the bridge. Sakura-san stopped two paces behind at a low end of the bridge watching the couple.

"You're company was pleasant today, Masako-san."

"Thank you sire, I had a wonderful time getting to know you."

"I will now have to ask you to return home."

This was not what Masako-san was expecting. Her surprise was on her face, but she did nothing but agree. "Uh..well, of course sire."

Byakuya-sama then turned to Sakura whose relief was forcing a small smile on her face. Masako-san departed quickly, confused and embarrassed. Byakuya said "She could not wait for etiquette." Sakura nodded with a bit of a serious look on her face. "What do you think about this? Permission to speak is implied from now on."

Sakura was a bit taken aback by Byakuya's interest in her thoughts. "Well, sire, it made me wonder if I should have spoken up or not."

"Why didn't you? Are you that married to tradition that you wouldn't even question it?"

Sakura watched the large school of koi fish glide under the bridge. "I did question it, but I…"

Byakuya waited patiently for her answer.

"I don't know. I guess it was instinct. Something in my soul said 'just be patient!'" Sakura looked up at Byakuya who nodded once, slowly.

"It will take a long time for you to return to your home" said Byakuya flatly.

Sakura bowed her head slightly and said "Sire, whether I'm sent away now or if I'm sent away tomorrow morning the ride will be equally long." 'To be returned home to my parents will be shameful any time it happens.'

Byakuya began to walk away and when he passed her he said "Perhaps, but if you leave this evening you will not have enough time to travel back here for breakfast tomorrow."

Sakura looked up tried to meet his eyes. He did not bother to meet them and said "You will stay the night. I will have my servants see to your needs.

"Yes sire!" she said, bowing and barely repressing her broad smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura was seated in the garden on a cushioned chair of black wrought iron. She was served some green tea as she waited at the matching square table.

Soon her hosts arrived and sat at the table with her. Byakuya sat across from her and she was thrilled to see him. She bowed her head and smiled at him then noted he brought his adopted sister, Rukia, to the table as well. She sat to Sakura's left. To Sakura's surprise an orange haired Shinigami, who tastelessly brought his Zanpaktou to the table sat across from Rukia.

Sakura did her best to ignore the oversized and hiltless blade that leaned on the table next to him. Sakura adhered to strict etiquette and awaited permission to speak. The orange haired Shinigami seemed impatient and started staring at Byakuya who was staring straight ahead at the young woman.

All of them sat in silence waiting for permission to speak. Sakura took a sip of her tea and rested it on the table, settling her hands on her lap. 'I will not fidget, I will not fidget, I will not fidget…' she thought. She examined the pattern of iron through the glass top of the table and noted the orange haired Shinigami was drumming his callused fingers on the table. 'Does this young man know nothing? Even the Shinigami know they should not speak unless spoken to and to wait quietly until told to do so! Where was this kid raised? In a barn?'

Sakura braved a look up and saw Kuchiki-sama's irritation at the young man's fidgetiness. Sakura withdrew her hand into her wide sleeve and calmly placed her silk covered hand over the drumming set of fingers, silencing the irritating rhythm. When the young man looked up in confusion at her she tried to hide her amusement, by biting her lower lip and looking away. She silently laughed to herself at the boy.

Sakura made eye contact with Rukia and smiled, looking back at her own lap. Byakuya then said "Rukia, please, ask our guest questions if you have any."

Rukia was not expecting to interrogate their guest and tried to think of something friendly to say to the woman. "So, uh, tell us something about yourself, Sakura-sama."

Sakura said "Well, let me think. I don't want to bore you with the facts that I listed in my biography, I'm sure those have already been reviewed in detail." Little did she know no one knew a thing about her. Byakuya had asked Rukia to come along last minute, and did not expect Ichigo Kurosaki to be there either. He was not concerned, and was even a little curious as to how Sakura would react to the orange haired Shinigami. In addition, Byakuya had asked Renji to choose the picture and did not read the biography on the back of the picture.

Rukia said "You wrote your own biography? As a noble, don't you have a biographer?"

Sakura nodded "Yes, I do, however I thought this was a more personal piece regardless of how concise, and should have been written by my own hand. I was writing to my possible future husband and thought he should read my words, not ones of a third party."

Ichigo knew the rule, but ignored it anyway and addressed Sakura directly without Byakuya's permission. He couldn't help but notice the pendant Sakura was wearing. It was a black oval stone that hung from a chain around her neck. It caught his attention and found it hard to not notice. She wore soft light colors, and the pendant stood out sharply against her clothing. There was something about it that felt very strange, and Ichigo couldn't ignore it. "What's with that pendant?" he asked.

Sakura turned her attention to him and Ichigo couldn't believe he didn't feel it before. Her reiatsu was enormous. When she turned her eyes on him he fell out of his chair, not expecting the force of her glance. "Sorry" she said softly as he climbed back into his chair. She was clearly embarrassed. She took a deep breath and glanced at Byakuya quickly to double check if it was okay for her to speak with the boy and he subtly gave his okay.

"As a woman of the Court of Pure Souls I was gifted with a large spirit force. Not all of us, especially among the women, are trained as thoroughly and as early as Kuchiki-sama. This" she gestured to the pendant "helps me keep my reiatsu in check."

"Oh, like Zaraki's eye patch?"

Byakuya spoke to Ichigo "She is a young woman trained in the arts of nobility. She is unlikely to be familiar with military personnel, never the less the inventions of the Department of Technology."

Sakura quickly slipped in "Actually, Mr..uh?"

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sakura was stunned momentarily by the name. She recognized it as connected to a recent scandalous and shocking affair; Rukia's attempted execution. She also came prepared, knowing she would be watched very closely. She did not let a flicker of recognition escape. "Ah, well, nice to meet you Kurosaki-san. I am Sakura of the Taki clan. Actually when I received notice that my photo had been chosen by Kuchiki-sama's advisors I studied the Gotei 13 in great detail. I am familiar with Captain Zaraki's eye patch, however that device is different from my pendant."

"Oh?" asked Kurosaki, intrigued.

"Yes, whereas his continually absorbs his overflowing reiatsu, this pendant merely reflects my spirit power back at me and forces me to gain control over it. When I was a baby I wore a similar device to Captain Zaraki's patch, but since I have become an adult I must face my power more directly and learn to use it."

"That's cruel, how did you not keel over when it first hit you?" asked Kurosaki thinking about the first time he felt high level reiatsu.

"It was…" Sakura's eyes shifted away then back again "…a great shock, but it was necessary." She said no more.

"Well…how did you do it?" asked Ichigo, curious about this strange practice.

Byakuya interrupted and said "It is not polite to speak of such things, boy."

"Ah" said Ichigo, a little disappointed. "Sorry" he apologized to Sakura.

"No apology necessary. You are simply unaware of our ways" responded Sakura.

A Shinigami appeared seemingly out of nowhere and interrupted the conversation. "Sire, my apologies for interrupting, but an urgent issue needs to be addressed."

Byakuya abruptly left Sakura with Rukia and Ichigo for the remainder of the morning. The three of them took a walk through the gardens and talked mostly about lighter subjects.

Rukia could sense that Sakura was disappointed Byakuya had to leave. Ichigo noticed Sakura didn't complain about Byakuya's absence and even seemed to enjoy her time with them. Rukia knew that Masako-san, the other woman Byakuya was considering, was coming back the next day to meet with them. She sent Ichigo to inquire about lunch and told Sakura in private that she had competition.

Sakura shrugged and sighed then said "I didn't think she was out of the count so easily. They did seem to get on well." She passed under a line of her namesake trees and said "Whatever makes him happy is what I wish for." The wind blew and a few of the petals fell between the two women and Rukia knew who she wanted her brother to marry.

Sakura left the Kuchiki residence unsure of her status and returned to her parent's house. There she waited to be summoned to the Kuchiki house permanently or for an announcement of his engagement to Masako-san.

-----------------------------------------------  
Byakuya's advisor again found him before bedtime four days after he met with the potential women. "Sire? Which of the women do you choose?"

Byakuya did not like how the advisor assumed he chose one. "Perhaps I did not like any of them."

"Unlikely sire, you spent as little time with each of them as possible. It was not long enough for you to find fault" said the advisor.

"I will have an answer tomorrow night" said Byakuya flatly.

------------------------------------------------  
Byakuya went to the administrative offices of the 6th squad and summoned his Vice Captain to review daily business. After it was concluded he told Renji "I have chosen either the blonde or the brunette. Which did you like more?"

"Sir? I…I didn't meet them."

"I know, but you found the brunette more attractive, no?"

"Yes, but choosing a wife takes a bit more than just a—"

"That will do Abarai. I had Rukia speak with them. She liked the brunette. It seems unanimous then. I shall marry Sakura."

Renji was shocked that this decision was taken so lightly. 'Or is it? I know the Captain doesn't show his emotions.' He watched Kuchiki pen an official document. '…but still. He's not angry or happy. He's got to feel something.' "Sir?"

"Mm?" responded Byakuya, not even looking up from his work.

"How…" Renji wasn't sure if he was treading into safe territory with this question, but figured he'd figure out the answer soon enough. 

Byakuya looked up at his subordinate. "What?"

"How do you feel about all this?" asked Renji.

"My feelings are not a factor."

From the dead look in his Captain's eyes Renji didn't doubt the sincerity of the statement. "Sir, if you don't want to marry her don't do it."

"Renji you couldn't possibly understand. I require an heir. This is a fact. As the head of the House of Kuchiki I must bare in mind the future not only for myself, but for those I lead. They look to me to keep the line of competent and powerful leaders alive. This is my duty."

Renji realized he stepped out of the safe territory and straight onto a landmine. "Yes sir. My apologies sir."

Renji received one last scowl and Byakuya returned to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two dreadfully long weeks passed for Sakura since she had left the Kuchiki house and a messenger finally arrived. It was a written proposal. She squealed with delight at being chosen and fell into her mother's arms with tears of joy.

The wedding took place almost immediately. Everyone was in attendance and commented on how radiant the bride was. Byakuya was dressed properly and as handsome as usual. Renji dressed up for the occasion and joined Rukia in the few chosen to attend the ceremony at the temple.

After the whirlwind of attention Sakura received, the teary farewell she and her parents had she, was whisked away to her husband's home where she waited for him. The sun was already down when she was bathed and perfumed. She waited patiently in her quarters with a single lit candle. She was expecting to be summoned to her husband's quarters to consummate their marriage.

The candle burned low and she received consolations from her servants. "Not everyone accomplishes this on their wedding night, my dear. Perhaps the lord had too much sake and has fallen asleep." 

"Yes, Sakura-sama, this first night is often to exhausting or hectic for any true romance to occur. Just be patient."

Sakura nodded, unsure of their sincerity.

Byakuya had not had too much sake and was still awake. He sat writing in his daily log with the portrait of Hisana not too far out of sight.

The next evening Sakura waited, again bathed and perfumed, groomed to perfection. A fresh candle had been lit by her orders and she waited, sure her lord would summon her.

He did not. Sakura's servants again soothed her with suggestions. "He is an awfully busy and important man, Sakrua-sama. He may have much business to wrap up before he can provide you with all the undivided attention he feels you deserve."

The next evening came and Sakura was sick with concern, anger, and loneliness. She hadn't seen her husband even during the daylight hours. Again the night came and he did not summon her.

"Perhaps he is overseeing your other needs my dear. Not all your servants have been transported here yet and he still needs to find room for them. Maybe—"

"Maybe you should find a page for me" said Sakura a bit sharply sick of hearing excuses. She asked the page to simply get a glimpse of Lord Byakuya and report back to her what he was doing.

It took only 25 minutes for the page to return with a full report. Sakura listened intently as the page bowed in front of her and told her the lord was looking deep in thought and writing.

"What was he writing in? Was there anyone else with him?" asked Sakura.

"No, just a picture on his table" said the page.

'A picture?' "Of who?"

"I…" the page was hesitant to answer. He knew who it was. Everyone who had lived in the house knew who it was. "I…don't think I can…"

Sakura became suspicious. "Is it his mother?"

"No"

"His father?"

"No"

'His first wife? What was her name…His first wife!' Sakura's heart sank at the thought. She asked "Was it…a beautiful young woman?"

The page hesitated "…Yes milady."

"Not Rukia-sama?" 

"No…milady, not her."

Sakura nodded and smiled at the page. "Thank you. I much appreciate your confidence."

The page bowed his head to the ground and said "Thank you milady" then left.

Sakura told her servants "His heart is still tender for his first wife, yet he felt strongly enough to choose me from all those women. He is an awfully conflicted man, no?"

"Milady, that's quite an observation" said one of the new servants.

Sakura did not like obsequious servants and noted the ones she would dismiss by the end of the week.

The next evening after Byakuya returned from his office at the 6th squad buildings Sakura went to his rooms. She entered the room he was in while he wrote in his log. She bowed until he acknowledged her.

Byakuya dipped his quill in the ink well and glanced at his photo of Hisana. He then spoke "Sakura, why have you come here. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Sire, we have been married for 4 days now and you have not summoned me to your quarters."

He said nothing, but continued writing. He finished a paragraph and turned to face her. He stood and walked over to where she was. He closed the screen door behind her and she waited for his instructions. When she saw him standing next to her she braved a look up at her husband's face.

He eyed her and her robes. She was not scantily clad, but her hair was down. It was obvious to him why she was there. She turned towards him and couldn't wait patiently anymore. She reached out and gently took hold of his hakama. "Sire?" She looked up at him and his stern face.

He knelt down next to her, causing her to lose her grip. He took a swift hold of her wrist. She was startled, but excited. Anger furrowed his brow and her excitement quickly turn to fear. He pulled her by her wrist to her feet as he stood and she cried out in pain.

When she balanced herself he held her hand over her head. He said "You are no more than my wife and will only come when I beckon you. How dare you interrupt my work here."

Sakura's eyes went to Hisana's photo that shared space with Byakuya's personal log. He grabbed her attention again when he said "Do not come to me unless I call. Now leave."

"Yes sire" she said. When he let go of her she collapsed. He realized he was overly rough with her and went to help her up. She raised an arm to shield herself from a possible attack and he paused.

'She's afraid of me now…'Byakuya had mixed feelings about this which he then buried deep inside '…good. She will not come here again.' He stood back and allowed Sakura to stand on her own. She quickly excused herself and he sent two servants after her to make sure she was alright.

He seated himself at his desk again but could not bring himself to look at Hisana's portrait. He imagined disappointment in her eyes at how he had treated Sakura. Sakura's inquiry was not out of line and was not unreasonable. He whispered "I did what I had to…" and continued to write.

Sakura did not come to his quarters again and the few times they were together in a room it was obvious she feared him. He was very powerful and difficult if not impossible to read. She did not want to offend him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few months following the royal wedding the 13 Gotei Vice Captains were asked to perform an exhibition of their talents. The exhibition had multiple reasons. First of was to increase the morale of the Shinigami. After so many threats and all out war their pride had been hurt. Second was that it give the Vice Captains a chance to show off their skills and remind the higher ups of their possible candidacy to fill the empty captain positions. Third, the citizens of Rukongai were invited to watch and be reminded of the power of the Shinigami and to prevent any sort of uprising and unnecessary loss of life. Lastly, it was just plain entertaining.

Sakura was excited to spend time with her lord even if it was at an event she had little knowledge of or interest in. Sakura and Byakuya had only sporadically shared their evening meal, and had not consummated their union yet. It was past the legal limit and Sakura was living with the secret of her virginity.

In Soul Society, after a certain amount of time, if a couple had not consummated their marriage it was considered null and void. In this situation however, Byakuya did not want to be bothered with finding another wife, and Sakura did not want to be shamed by being returned to her parents. Weeks had passed the limit but neither part of the couple would breath a word about the topic to anyone. The servants knew, but were very loyal to their masters and did their best to keep up appearances.

Byakuya arrived with Sakura at the event. It was the first public appearance together. As they sat in their special box seat Sakura looked around the stadium. She saw couples of all walks of life freely embracing each other, holding hands, and laughing. Byakuya looked at the longing in her eyes and knew she wished for the same. He said to her "What disgusting displays of inappropriate behavior we see here."

Sakura looked down at her lap and said "Yes, my lord."

The event began with the introduction of the vice captains and their divisions. The showed off their skills, some more freely than others. Oomaeda, the 2nd Division Vice Captain seemed to enjoy it the most, where as Kira, of the 3rd Division, clearly disliked being in the spotlight.

When the demonstrations appeared dangerous Sakura would open up her fan to hide her reaction. In between the demonstrations the other captains and their vice captains would mingle and discuss the days events. Hitsugaya Toushioro, the 10th division captain and his vice captain Matsumoto, Rangiku came to Byakuya's box for a quick hello. He did not introduce Sakura. She was left sitting next to him, and kept her fan up embarrassed by Matsumoto's wild display of flesh.

Sakura noted Byakuya's quick glances at the woman's massive cleavage. It was not obvious to the naked eye, but Sakura could see it. 'Is that what he likes?' Sakura was disheartened by her own petite boobs.

Matsumoto noted Sakura's discomfort even though she was unaware of Byakuya's glances. The Vice captain waited for a lull in the captain's comments and exploded into the exchange with "Captain Kuchiki! Is this your wife?! She's just adorable! Hello! I'm Rangku Matsumoto, Vice Captain, 10th Division! This is my captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Don' t let his stern face scare you." She laughed loudly and Sakura dropped her fan and smiled.

Sakura bowed to the Captain and less deeply to Matsumoto. "It's a pleasure to meet my husbands esteemed colleagues."

When Sakura dropped the fan, Hitsugaya was surprised to see that Sakura was not too much older than himself. He blushed once he realized he was gawking and tried to hide it by asking "So, Madame Kuchiki, are you enjoying the days festivities?"

"Most definitely. It's a lot more exciting than I had expected" she responded with her soft feminine voice.

Matsumoto put her arms around her captain's shoulders and said "You should see the captain's abilities! They are ten times what the Vice captains have to offer! You should see the tremendous beauty of Hyouinmaru! But from what I hear Senbonzakura is considered the most beautiful attack in all of Soul Society, right captain?"

"Matsumoto!" snapped Hitsugaya, reminder her of who she as speaking with.

"Excuse us Captain, Vice Captain, we were going to retire to our tent before the next round of the exhibition" said Byakuya speaking for himself and Sakura. He didn't ask his wife if that was what she wanted, but rather announced it not allowing argument.

Sakura reiterated how nice it was to meet them and went with her husband to a large comfortable tent outside the stadium set up for their personal use. Byakuya stood in front of a mirror while a servant brushed off dust from his captain's cloak. Sakura sta at a vanity moving cases of powder around in an attempt to find something to do. Byakuya dismissed the servant.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, but was thinking about all the people she had seen so far and how close they were with their loved ones. Sakura's mind was full of questions 'Why doesn't he ever touch me? We're man and wife, no? He chose me out of hundreds of other women, right? What did he see in me that was so special if he can't even speak to me?' She looked over her shoulder at her lord husband and thought 'Or even look at me? I could understand if a third party arranged us, but he chose me! Why then is he so cold and uncaring?'

Sakura stood up wand walked up behind Byakyya. Her desire smothered her fear and she leaned her hands on his back and snuggled close to him, feeling the warmth of his body for the very first time. He continued to look in the mirror. She heard him sigh and say "This is inappropriate. We are still in a public space. Do not make such a disgrace of yourself.' 

She back doff and looked at him in the mirror. When he looked her in the eye she asked "Why did you choose me if you were going to be so cold?" she turned around and headed back to her vanity. She opened up a powder box and said "I've heard so may comments of women as we pass 'Isn't she lucky! What a beautiful pair! What I wouldn't give to be her…Little do they know that I'm probably the most miserable among them."

Byakuya turned away from the mirror and looked at her. She felt his heavy gaze almost smothering her. She got up and walked over to him, aggravated and forgetting to be graceful. She didn't know what to do with herself. "Out of all the women you could have married, why did you chose me?"

"I didn't"

The comment hung in the air for a few minutes before Sakura reacted. She took a single step back and said "You…didn't?"

"No."

"Who did?" 

"Renji."

Sakura didn't bother hiding her shock. "Stop playing with me sire, it's in bad taste. I haven't even met your Vice Captain until our wedding day!"

"I assure you I am being genuine. I received piles of photographs and biographies. He happened to come across a pile of photo's on my desk one morning and I told him to choose three form the pile. One of which I would marry. I had not looked through it. He chose you, a blonde, and a red head."

"But form those three you chose me, correct?"

"No, Rukia said she liked you most of all and the ryoka confirmed."

Her yes went wide "That Kurosaki boy…?" her mind trailed off thinking of all the women who were passed up because of sheer luck. "I happened to be in that pile…I happened to be…" She felt her legs sake at the sheer insanity of it all and found her way back to the vanity stool. "Sire…" she looked up at him and laughed.

Byakuya furrowed his brow and thought perhaps she had gone mad. Sakura surprised him when she said "That makes so much sense, sire. I understand now." She appeared to have a weight lifted off her shoulders and Byakuya noted she appeared to be happier than before.

He allowed confusion to tweak his brow and she stood up, stronger and seemingly more confident. She said "You don't love me, which makes sense since you didn't choose me. I didn't expect to find love, but such refusal was perplexing. We're simply stuck in an arranged marriage like any of my friends. So…in effect…we're normal."

She turned and glided to her vanity, picked up a gossamer scarf, and twirled to face him. "Thank you sire for clearing up the confusion. I should find it easier now to fulfill my duties now that we're both on the same page."

Byakuya felt unsettled by her contentedness. 'Why is she so glad that I don't care for her?'

"Sire, I believe the next event is going to commence shortly. We should probably return to the box if you don't want to miss it" she said wrapping the scarf gently over her carefully done hair. She tied it under her chin creating a hood to shade her skin form the sun.

"Yes, understood" he responded, thinking how he was the one who was now confused.

---------------------------------------------------  
The royal couple returned to the public and many people in the crowd noted that Sakura's demeanor had changed. They joked that his highness had give her something to smile about in the privacy of their tent. They were still newlyweds after all.

Renji was not participating in the later events and was allowed to sit with this captain his and his captain's new wife. He sat on Byakuya's right hand side and offered many opinions about the performance of his peers. It was widely whispered Renji had achieved Bankai and would someday take a captain's seat himself.

Sakura opened her fan to cover her face because the sun was starting to shine on them from a different angel. Sakura began to ask questions about what was happening on the field and Rejni saw Byakuya was not answering. Renji began to answer her questions and explain what was happening. The two of them were leaning in front of Byakuya and Renji looked up noticing his Captains' irritation. The vice captain spied an empty seat on the other side of Sakura and took the liberty to move himself to that seat.

Though most eyes were on the field there were some murmurs in the crowd that perhaps the vice captain was too familiar with his Captain's lady. Renji was oblivious to the notion and Sakura was captivated by the powers of the Shinigami on the field. Byakuya was bored by their displays since had seen more impressive things in real life lately. He tuned in with the crowd and picked up on the buzz surrounding Renji and Sakura.

Renji faltered in his etiquette, blushed, and the result made Sakura laugh. The sight of her laughing behind her fan angered Byakuya and he leaned over with a severe edge in his voice said "May I remind you your duty is to me, not to my subordinates. Others are watching, mind your behavior."

After her husbands comment she picked up on the buzz in the crowd which she indeed had been ignorant of Sakura still smiling whispered back in his ear "I know my duty and where it lies. You should take your own words to heart before you allow your anger to show. You have been neglecting a very important duty of yours since your wedding night. Perhaps you are the on who should be mindful."

Byakyya was not expecting such a cheeky response and his anger started to leak out through the expression in his eyes. Renji continued to cheer on his peers while Skaura hid her words to Byakuya behind her fan. She opened up the fan as wide as it would go and put in front of both her and her husbands face hiding them from the public seated across from them. She leaned in and audaciously kissed his cheek.

The action was hidden by the fan, but everyone behind them knew what happened. Byakyya turned to her, too shocked for words, and before he said anything in return she whispered "Would you rather they all think that we are fighting?" then folded the fan and placed it snuggly in her obi. She lifted a finger and a servant with a parasol came to shade her and her lord husband.

'I would not have made a scene…' thought Byakuya. But he knew she was clever to pull such a stunt. Making the public believe they are wildly in love and affecitonate would stave off the rumors of their unconsummated union. It also pushed Renji to excuse himself form the booth preventing further gossip.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly and Sakura spoke more freely to Byakuya now that she as more aware of her situation. She asked questions he found to be insightful and was slightly impressed by how quickly she picked up on what was happening.

Late that evening hew as dressing for bed. One of his advisors, one who helped his father, entered his chambers. Byakuya went out to meet him in his yukata. The advisor smiled wisely and said "She's quite a sharp cookie, that wife of yours."

Byakuya was not pleased to hear that opinion "Mm."

"Is she too sharp for your liking, sire?"

"The courts are full of beautiful danger, the ladies of the courts must be sharp."

"There are rumors sire, I'm sure they are baseless, but they surround the consummation of your union. You know the law Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya did not respond.

Byakuya's silence confirmed his aide's largest fear. He spoke quietly and harshly to Byakuya. "You know what this means! If anyone finds this out it will mean the disgrace of the family! Your union will no longer be recognized!"

Byakuya looked at the old man and saw he could not confide in this aide the feelings that strangled his heart.

The aide said "What's the problem, boy? Is everything…working?"

"I can assure you I am very healthy."

"If you send her back to her parents you will only have to take another wife. If she displeases you just choose another one. We can easily dispose of this girl."

Byakuya understood what he meant by 'dispose'. Kill. "I do not see the need for that."

"Well, sire, it would keep this situation quiet, and ensure that no one would find out."

Kuchiki thought 'I would be forced into mourning and not asked to marry again for a while…but only a while.'


	5. Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5

Later that night Sakura disrobed and stepped into a steaming shower stall while her bath was being prepared by her ladies. She heard a bit of a scuffle through the water drumming over her ears but dismissed it as her servants who often quarreled in a friendly manner. It was the following quiet that disturbed her. She turned off the water and heard nothing in the room. 'Was that stunt I pulled today the end of me?'

Sakura waited in the stall shaking as the cold air began to seep in. 'I have to come out sometime. If there's an assassin there I can't avoid him.' She reached up to grab her towel which had been slung over the stall wall and found it missing. 'Oh my gods! What are they going to do to me?' She imagined all the disgraces they would put her through before she died.

She slowly slid the door of her shower open and froze when she saw what lay before her. Byakuya had taken her bath. She slammed the door closed and called out over the top of the shower wall "Sire, can you pass me my robe?"

"No" he replied.

"Can you call a servant in to do so? Sire? Please?"

"No" he replied.

She stood in the stall cursing in her mind. Then she realized what a strange situation this was. "Sire, you have your own bathroom, no?"

"Yes" he said. Sakura heard the water trickle as he moved.

'Yes, No, No….argh! He's so, so, so succinct!' "So why then have you taken mine?"

"I didn't plan on it, however when I arrived it seemed the logical thing to do."

"Where are my servants?"

"You do not need them right now"

"Sire, I need to dress."

"That is not necessary."

"Sire! I beg to differ! I-I-I-"

"You are my wife. Come out of the stall."

"Sire, I don't know—"

"Come out" he ordered, almost losing his patience. He heard her sigh and the door slowly slid open. He saw her fingers curl around and then she slowly peered around the shower stall door revealing only her eyes and her long black hair.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him laying casually in the bath. The waters reflection prevented her from seeing anything too vulgar, but the fact remained this was the first naked man Sakura had ever seen. She pulled back behind the shower door and tried to get a hold of herself.

"I want to see you" he said. Byakuya was trying to be patient, but for someone who got what he wanted when he wanted it without questions since the day he was born it was difficult for him to handle his virgin bride. "Do not make me repeat myself. Come out so I can look at you."

'!' Sakura's cheeks burned bright red, but he ordered her to come out. She had to.

Byakuya did not attempt to crane his neck or impatiently peek around the door. He waited and watched carefully as she slowly came into view. He laughed inwardly. She pushed her long hair forward effectively covering everything he was interested in seeing. It had a strange effect and he took notice of things he might otherwise have missed.

He admired the curve of her thighs and calves; the evenness of her skin tone; and finally the depth of her coal black eyes. Her raven hair shined with each movement and he he realized he was almost gawking at her. She touched her face, nervously awaiting some kind of reaction from him. "Come closer" he said softer.

She cautiously took two steps forward. "Closer" he said more quietly. He lifted his hand out of the water and reached out to caress her leg. Before he could touch her she flinched and jumped back a step. He relaxed his arm and sighed seeing this was going to be more difficult than anticipated. He had fostered her fear of him and now he was paying for it.

He stood up and as the water cascaded down off his body Sakura screeched "Eeeeeh!" and ran back into the shower stall. She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned up against it.

He would have laughed if the circumstances were otherwise, but as things stood this was turning into a serious issue.

She called out to him over the wall. "What do you want from me?!" 'Is he going to hurt me?'

"You are my wife. I want you to perform your duty."

'My duty! '_I know my duty and where it lies. You should take your own words to heart before you allow your anger to show. You have been neglecting a very important duty of yours since our wedding night. Perhaps you are the one who should be mindful.'_ I'm an ass. I didn't think he would respond so suddenly nor so boldly!'

She saw his silhouette through the mottled glass of the shower stall. 'I was willing to face an assassin, but not this?' Sakura backed away, but opened the door. She took a few steps back and waited for him to enter.

He entered the stall and looked at her. His eyes flickered up and down. She was afraid to look at his body. He took a step forward and her eyes became wider. By the time he was in front of her fear had gripped her and she found her back up against the cold tile wall.

He put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down to her hands. He ran his thumbs over her fingers and whispered "Why are you so afraid?"

She was unable to answer. Her eyes frantically searched his as he leaned in closer to her. Their lips met. Her heart was pounding. 'What do I do? I don't know what to do!'

Byakuya was rekindling romantic feelings he had not experienced in years. He pulled back from the initial kiss and began to look into Sakura's eyes. He slid his hands to her bare hips and gently pulled her closer. She put her hands on his chest to push away, but the effort was only half hearted. She ended up feeling his bare skin under her palms and welcomed his kisses by embracing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura woke up the next morning in her bed alone. They had taken their play back to her bed chamber and finally consummated their marriage. She had many mixed feelings about what had happened. 'It was sneaky! But it felt so good…but he wouldn't take no for an answer! But I really didn't mind, it was my duty, and it felt so good…What a jerk! But so handsome though…'

Her mind spun with conflicting ideas and she sat up. Her servants noted she was awake and brought her breakfast. As she ate she felt a bit lonely. She had eaten alone for most of her life. 'I'm really his wife now! I should pen him a note and…No. No no no no. I don't know why he did that last night.'

One of her long time servants which she brought with her when she moved asked "Madame, you look very pensive" she smiled at the young mistress "are you thinking about last night?"

Sakura said "No, I'm thinking about tonight."

"Oh?"

"I don't know why he did that. He doesn't love me, he confessed that much."

"Madame, men don't require love to be intimate with their wives."

Sakura looked at her servant questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"They aren't the same as women you know."

"No, I don't. Being raised so strictly I know very little about men."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Shut up! I do nnnnnnn---uuuuuuuh I don't know!" yelled Sakura and she crashed back down on her bed a bit melodramatically. Her voice was muffled by her fluffy blankets "He's so handsome, but just so, so, so, difficult!"

The servant giggled and suddenly stopped. She said to Sakura "It appears you have a visitor, Madame"

"In my personal—" Sakura stopped whne she pushed the blankets away and saw Byakuya standing over her futon. "Good morning sire."

"Good morning." He looked at the servant and dismissed her with a mere jut of his chin.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit, sire?"

He looked her up and down and tried to follow her form under the blankets with his eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?"

'How am I feeling? How am I feeling?!' "Fine, sire, and yourself?"

"I am well." He turned around to leave and said "I will be in the administrative offices of my squads buildings this day. Where do you plan to be?"

"Here, sire. Always here." 'I wonder…' "May I visit you for lunch, sire?"

He stopped in front of the door, surprised at her question. "No. I will be busy. Today is paperwork day" and he left.

Sakura spent most of her day sulking in the garden and created a flower arrangement. She dedicated some hours to her calligraphy and read some ancient texts. Lastly she found a quiet room with no distractions and worked on controlling her spirit power. The crystal around her neck floated and glowed with a bright light as she manipulated the energies surrounding it.

She lost track of time and soon sensed another presence in the room with her. It was a familiar reiatsu and she opened her eyes. Byakuya-sama. Sakura's reiatsu was overflowing considerably and would have been a barrier for anyone else. Byakuya approached her and said "I see you are harnessing your power better these days."

Sakura grasped the stone that hung around her neck and her reiatsu settled. "I am working at it sire. I don't think it is appropriate for a man of your stature to have such a weak and useless wife."

"That is the very nature of a wife, no?" Sakura did not laugh. Byakuya closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in order not to roll his eyes. "It was meant to be humorous" he said.

"I didn't think it was so" she said folding her mirror up in its silk cloth. As Sakura gathered her delicate items they were silent. Sakura finally asked "To what do I owe the honor of your visit, sire?"

"I want an heir" he said bluntly.

"I know sire" she replied, not looking at him. 'Does he expect me to know so soon? It was only last night!'

"I do not want you to get confused over what occurred last night. It is our duty to produce an heir."

Sakura was disappointed and nodded without reply. Byakuya lingered a moment trying to gauge her reaction but found none. After he left Sakura cried.

Byakuya did not stray too far and stopped his march back to his rooms when he thought he heard a sniffle. He turned around and looked at the paper screens which separated them. 'She would never admit to having feelings for me. These tears proves she does.' He continued on his way.

That evening Byakuya called for Sakura to come to his bed chamber. Sakura arrived in a yukata with two servants of her own. Byakuya dismissed the two servants and ordered Sakura to lie on the futon. He lay down next to her and ran his hand over her body. She wore no expression and her eyes looked around the room finally landing on him. He continued to touch her in a gentle way, but his face was unreadable. Sakura read his passiveness as sternness.

With her eye contact he became more aggressive and drew her small frame closer to him. She couldn't help but notice his excitement and was not feeling the same way. The sound of his breathing disgusted her, and when he kissed her she thought she would gag. This revolting feeling caused her to turn her face away from his.

She felt Byakuya halt his movements. He asked bluntly "Are you refusing me?"

Sakura realized she couldn't hide her disgust. 'Knowing he has no feelings for me makes this act more difficult than I anticipated.' He was waiting for an answer. She said "Of course not sire, I would never—"

"I could send you back to your parents for this."

"Sire, I'm not refusing you" said Sakura, though she wished she could. "I'm…I just…"

"Do you want me to love you?" Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted. She felt Byakuya's hands on her face. "Look at me" he commanded. She slowly opened her eyes. "I told you I did not. This is our duty and we must do this."

"Sire…" Sakura looked deeply into her husband's eyes and saw the same hesitation she was feeling. "Do you…do _you_ even want to do this?" His sterling eyes faltered but he brought them back to hers.

"It is not about what we…want" he said. He dropped his hands and lay on his back "It is our duty." Sakura lay on hers beside him and he said nothing more that night. After a long extended silence Sakura heard him breathing deeply. Sakura felt her eyelids growing heavy and decided she would get some rest.

The following morning Sakura heard a crows call echo through the morning sky. She sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover her naked body. She looked around the room unsure of what to do with herself. 'Should I leave? I probably should have left last night, but my servants left. How can I get dressed without them?' She looked at her yukata folded neatly nearby.

She glanced at Byakuya who was still sleeping and slid the sheet off her body. She slowly stood and tip toed to her yukata. Sakura lifted it up and unfolded the garment. 'I've never dressed myself before.' "Hmm" 'Well, when they come from behind me the arms are facing this way.' She held the yukata out in front of her and quickly figured out how to drape herself with it. 'Now which side goes where…'

Sakura stood with the yukata wide open experimenting with the way it fit around her body. She then felt she was being watched and looked at Byakuya who was still laying in bed in front of her. His eyes were open taking in everything without comment. Sakura snapped the yukata shut and turned her back to him. "I'm sorry milord, I…uh…"

"Do not apologize" he said quietly as he sat up. "It was a nice show first thing in the morning."

Byakuya stood up and came up behind Sakura. He said "Here, let me show you how." Byakuya moved behind her and guided her arms with his own. He explained how to wrap the yukata properly and his own method for holding it shut while he tied the obi.

"Thank you sire. I'm sorry, it's something so simple, but—"

"Do not apologize. If I had not joined the military, chances are I would not know how to do it either."

Sakura stole a quick glance at him while he dressed himself and blushed a deep red. She wanted to get off the topic and asked him "Sire, why is it that you joined the military? Your responsibilities as head of the family are a full time job in and of itself."

Byakuya pulled out a comb and began to pull out the few minor tangles from his hair. "It was the most obvious way to learn the skills I needed to hone my spirit power. It also taught me discipline and independence."

"Why did your parents allow it?" asked Sakura, eager to learn something about her husband.

He walked up to her and casually reached out and touched some wayward strands of Sakura's hair. "They were opposed, but could not find fault with my reasoning." He gently pulled more of her hair forward and pulled the comb through the ends of her hair. It was thick, shiny, and smelled ever so faintly of gardenias.

Sakura did not mind his touching her hair and even welcomed it. "It was a good decision."

He looked at her face with question and she said "If you hadn't gone into the Gotei 13 I would still be standing here naked and confused."

"Hmf" he allowed himself a smirk and what Sakura could only identify as a laugh. He pulled more of her hair forward and combed it out.

She allowed him to, and felt very comfortable in his care. Soon all her hair was forward and draped over her shoulders. He held some in his hands and watched as it slid back into place strand by strand, a raven river of her tresses. "I will never forget when you first came out of the shower stall" he smiled. He then surprised Sakura by chuckling.

She was embarrassed by the memory and looked away. "Sire, I'm sorry, I was afraid."

"I know" he said quickly. "It was wrong of me to do what I did."

"Sire!" Sakura was overwhelmed with the amount of attention he was showing her and also the tenderness with which he was treating her. An apology was nearly unbelievable to her at this point.

"We were both somewhat pressured into this marriage. You were uninformed, and I…" he sighed and pushed her hair back behind her. He changed the subject suddenly "We should have our morning meal."

"Yes sire."

--------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week passed before Sakura saw Byakuya again. 'It's amazing how this house can swallow people up!' she thought as she settled herself in what she called her practice room. She pulled out a mirror that she placed on the floor in front of her and slowly removed the black crystal pendant that she wore around her neck.

The crystal hovered in front of her while she manipulated the energies reflecting off of it with her two hands. She found a rhythm to circulate the energy and held it all in place with a hand on each side. She closed her eyes in concentration.

Byakuya entered the room and she opened her eyes. She didn't take her eyes off the crystal, but greeted him kindly. He came and sat next to her and told her "If you do not use your hands while you train it will help you later on if you enter into a battle by increasing your speed."

He gently pushed her wrists with his finger tips and instructed her on keeping the crystal where it was. It was very difficult for her, but she managed with his support. When she was finished she was a bit fatigued. She turned her head and looked him deep in the eyes. "Thank you, sire."

There was a tension in the air between them. He leaned in pausing momentarily to check her openness to his approach, and kissed her. Sakura felt it was a wonderful kiss. She wanted him to do it again. He backed away ever so slightly and she touched his cheek with her delicate fingers. He kissed her again, holding her head in his strong hands.

Sakura's mind was whirling. She adored him. She adored this man who suddenly revealed himself to her. His warmth when he chose to dispense it was more comforting than nearly anything she had ever felt. His strength, when used to support her, made her feel safe and strong. His purpose and independence was refreshing to her compared to the few men she knew growing up who mindlessly bowed to anyone with power. 'He is so kind but hides this side of himself! Why?'

They managed to move aside the complicated clothing she wore and made love. It was imbued with passion and they clung to each other. The room was empty and the screens did not open to the outside. Light came in from the ceiling and poured down on the couple who lay in nothing, but a pile of silk and in each other's embrace.

After their exertions Sakura swiftly fell asleep. Byakuya looked at the very young woman in his arms and a small, but sure smile curved his lips. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyelashes fluttered. She seemed like a doll in his arms; A perfect little doll. Little did they know that on the far side of the Seireitei someone was plotting a move that could very well destroy the peace they finally found.  
---------------------------------------------------

"If I were you, sire, I would kill her now" said the advisor.

Byakuya was shocked, and after finally getting closer to his wife, something like this had to happen. "That will not be necessary."

"I know you have been enjoying her company as of late, sire, but this is no time to go soft on the enemy."

"Her family is not the enemy" he stated, trying to clarify the situation.

"Her father has invaded the neighboring clan's land expecting you to support his move because you are now family. Though this is not unreasonable it was simply, well, wrong."

"Her father was mistaken. Her family is not the enemy. I will send emissaries before military action." Byakuya gave instructions to a soldier nearby and then said "Sakura is not to be disturbed until I receive a response."

The advisor sighed and said "Who is to say she is not already party to it?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes with both anger and question. The advisor continued "Convenient, isn't it sire, that this invasion comes just as both you and she bond." 

Byakuya was not convinced Sakura was in support of her father's raid, but he could not deny her blood ties to her family and it was surprising timing. He called the soldier who was composing the message to be sent with the emissaries back over. Byakuya said "Remind her father that she is under my supervision here and anything that befalls her will be of his doing."

Sakura was now a hostage.

---------------------------------------------------  
Sakura was called to her husbands offices in the Kuchiki house, and not to his personal quarters where she had been meeting him lately. They had played games, and composed poetry. They had sampled different wines and enjoyed their meals together.

Today however her instincts told her she was not trying any exotic wine. She did not feel safe. Her husband stood near an open screen and did not turn around to greet her. Two guards suddenly grabbed her elbows and nearly dragged her closer to the lord. They pushed her to her knees.

Byakuya told the two soldiers "You are to keep watch over my wife until further notice. She is not to leave the grounds, she is not to send any correspondence with anyone unless I approve the recipient and review the correspondence itself before it is sent. You will watch to make sure she does not ingest anything which may cause her harm. She is not allowed to visit her practice room, or to remove her pendant." In other words Sakura was a prisoner and was not allowed to use her spirit power.

She realized she was being held prisoner in the Kuchiki house though for what reason she could not yet fathom. She watched the servants leave with their orders and remained kneeling in front of Byakuya-sama. She then stood up and straightened out her kimono and smoothing out a few hairs that had fallen out of place.

He finally turned around to face her, his face was angry and stern. He was no longer the loving husband she had come to know. "Your father has invaded the Tosa clan. I do not support this move and have sent emissaries with a message stating so."

"Yes sire. I see…I…understand. Excuse me, sire" she said trying to gather her dignity and some idea of what to do with herself in captivity. 'Was our love that fragile? How could my father do this? Did mother know this was his plan? I don't understand at all.' She looked at Byakuya again and bowed. "I'll retire to my quarters for now."

She bowed and turned to leave, but he caught her wrist. Fear pounded her heart. He tugged on her arm and she turned to face him. She didn't meet his eyes. "No, I called you here for a reason" he said calmly in his deep smooth voice.

"Sire, I hardly think that under the circumstances that—"

"I am your husband" he said cutting her off. He hooked a finger into her obi and drew her closer. He gently tugged at the fabric trying to find the right place to pull.

'I'm not helping him unless he asks! I can be patient and—'

"Undo this thing" he ordered.

Sakura said "I can't. I require help with such an elaborate knot."

Byakuya turned her around and she felt him pull at the fabric. Gently at first and then she felt his frustration in harder tugs. The obi went slack and fell to the floor. He slid off her outer kimono. He saw more elaborate underclothing and rolled his eyes. 'I should have waited until this evening' he thought. 'At least that way this part would have been simpler.' "Lie down on the futon."

Sakura did what he told her. Byakuya sat next to her prone body and more patiently undid the knots holding her more personal clothing together. Sakura looked away from him. 'Little does she know I was advised to kill her instead of create this hostage scenario. I could not kill her. She has dedicated herself fully to me and deserves better.' He stroked her limbs unsure if he was doing the right thing.

Byakuya did not deny he had grown fond of Sakura since the day of the Vice Captain exhibition. He opened her under kimono and succeeded in undoing her personal wrappings. Her arms were rested across her face, hiding her expression. He caressed her skin all the way down to her socks. He held her feet as he unbuttoned her socks. She had told him, and he believed her, that he was the only person alive who had ever seen her feet aside from herself, since she was a mere child.

The noble women took great pride in their ivory feet. It was completely forbidden for anyone but their husbands to see their feet. No exception was ever made, not even for medical purposes. Being caught barefoot with man or woman was more harshly punished than sex before marriage. During the later case the girls reputation was ruined, but she would still find a second class man to marry. Showing her feet on the other hand was a totally barbaric and unforgivable act.

He unbuttoned her socks and slid off the soft fabric revealing perfectly white feet. Her toes were pampered, clean, and soft. The skin was smooth and supple. Her feet carried no odor except for the feint scent of gardenia water, in which she bathed. Byakuya was enraptured and found himself glad that he had finally married a noble woman. Though Hisana was beautiful and unique, there were things he had heard about from his father and advisors about noble women which he was curious about, but would never admit it. There feet was one of them.

He was entranced by her feet and took one in his hand. He kissed the instep of her right foot and was only shook out of his spell by the sound of her sniffling. 'Is she ashamed to show them to me in the light of the dusk?' "I am your husband. There's no reason why you should feel shame" he purred before he stole another kiss.

"I...I can't help it sire…" she whispered.

Byakuya smirked enjoying the smooth skin of her feet against his cheek 'They're like silk!'

"I can't…" she was really shaking at this point and Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her. "You just said… and now you're…"

Byakuya, though a noble and a fairly intelligent strategist, was still only a man. He thought that even though he was fighting with her father, that he could continue to love her. He would convince her of his love by continuing their love making. He had miscalculated. "I did not mean to be cruel" he said.

"Sire" Sakura sat up and gently with drew her foot from his grasp. "I'm afraid. My family is in danger. I'm your hostage—"

"You are my wife" said Byakuya, his irritation beginning to mount. "It is still your duty to provide an heir which we are still lacking."

Sakura hung her head in defeat. 'He needs an heir. I need to give him one. At least while I carry the child I will be safe, but how can I do this if he suspects me of betrayl? Or at least potential betrayal?' "Yes, sire, I understand."

Byakuya had the urge to keel down and comfort her. She was possibly plotting against him and he could not forget this. Instead he dismissed her and just before she left he told her "Though you are hostage here do not forget you are still my wife." 'Does she understand what I am saying?'

Sakura said "Yes milord" but her eyes held a weighty sadness, not the relief he was trying to give her. She left and returned to her rooms as ordered.

---------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Renji had heard about the invasion and knew he would be called to police the areas and lead his fellow Shinigami into battle. These squabbles would erupt now and then and Renji would arrive with a squad of Shinigami. Their mere presence normally slowed the fighting and would even sometimes cease the battle all together. He felt in his bones though that this time was different. The red haired Vice Captain was summoned to his Captain's office and given his orders. He was to take three garrisons and make it understood that Soul society would not tolerate such an aggressive act.

Renji also understood his presence would imply Byakuya Kuchiki did not approve of the hostile act. Renji was prepared and ready for a fight. Byakuya watched the Shinigami as they marched off and decided it would be best for him to go home. He would have to work with his advisors to find a political solution as well as a military one. No doubt other clans would feel the need to take sides and would make the act into a political scandal.

Sakura tried to take her days one at a time and tried to find things to keep herself busy. It was different since she did not have the support of her long time servants. The servants Byakuya assigned to her were completely inept in her opinion. This led her to believe that they were not servants, but guards.

The women who helped her dress were to watch her and ensure she was not hiding any weapons. They were undoubtedly spies to keep tabs on her most personal movements. 'Byakuya-sama isn't taking any chances, eh? Does he really believe I would not notice their spirit power? If so then I should keep quiet about what I know. The wise hawk hides its claws.'

Sakura played her koto and decided it needed some tuning. One of the strings broke and she sent a 'servant' out to her room to retrieve one. The servant sped out and passed Byakuya-sama who entered. Sakura silently noted the servant bowed respectfully enough for an officer, but not low enough for a mere servant.

Sakura was seated on the floor, turned to face her lord and bowed in greeting delicately placing her fingertips on the tatami "Sire, how kind of you to visit" she said before coming up again.

"I have sent my Vice Captain and three regiments of Shinigami to quell this dispute."Sakura had no idea how to respond. Byakuya continued. "This should be over quickly."

"Yes, sire." She said not disputing the facts. '3 regiments? 3? Boy he's not taking any chances. My father's solders have spirit power, but not nearly enough to defeat a single regiment of full fledged Shinigami. This is quite a strong statement. My family is doomed! My father will undoubtedly die.'

No emotions crossed Sakura's face and Byakuya noted how well trained she really was to be his wife. 'She seems so obedient, but is that her true self? Or is she hiding malicious intentions?'

Byakuya wanted to relax. All he had to do at that point was wait. He could have gone with the others to the battlefield, but sending his own personal squad members said enough. "Continue to play" he said.

"I'm sorry milord, but I'm still waiting for the string."

Just then the 'servant' returned with a replacement string. Sakura assembled her koto and began to play a melody Byakuya had not heard before. He opened the doors and gazed out at the garden. He asked one of his personal servants to bring food for the koi.

Byakuya spent time in the garden watching the koi dive for bit of food then return to their leisurely pacing, Sakura's music added to his ability to stay calm. His mind would fill up with endless possibilities of his actions. One of which could be the death of his wife's family. Byakuya preferred not to think about the difficulties of producing an heir with a woman whose family he eliminated. 'She is shy enough if her affections for me are diminished it will be even more difficult.'

He listened to the music kiss his ears and he closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. His smile didn't come from the idea of victory but of his young wife and the memory of her emerging from the shower hiding behind her hair. The sound of her squealing as he stood in the bath played through his mind and his lips parted and a quiet laugh escaped. 'She is so innocent in some ways and yet clever and mature in others.' He looked back towards the house and saw her playing. Her hair was down and for a moment she appeared to him as a princess from an ancient time.

He felt bad for her, but these lives could not be spared. Entering into a battle meant you could not be afraid of defeat or death. Her father was a great noble, and even if Byakuya gave the order to spare his life he would most likely take it on his own anyway. If the resolution was peaceful hopeful Sakura's mother would not follow in her husbands footsteps. 'A daughter needs a mother when giving birth…' Buakuya then thought about a baby. It was for the first time that the idea was so appealing. Up until that day he had seen it as a duty and not an event to look forward to. He looked again at his wife. 'Yet, she is just a girl herself…'

---------------------------------------  
Renji and the regiments came to the top of a swell in the land. They looked down on the battlefield valley below and saw the two camps on either side and scores of soldiers fighting in the middle. The soldiers on the field were too involved in their duty to notice the arrival of the Shinigami. Renji led his soldiers in jumping off the cliff down to the battlefield below. Renji approached the aggressing officers flanked by his two best fighters.

He assigned the rest to strategic points around the field. He asked them to stay hidden and to wait for his command.

The officers greeted Renji thinking he was there to aid them. As the military emissaries approached Renji held up a hand and said "Halt! We have not come to be your allies. We have come to stop the conflict. My captain does not approve of anyone disturbing the peace of Soul Society. I have orders to end the battle by any means necessary."

Renji then lowered his hand and placed it on his hilt of his now famed Zabimaru. The advisors rushed back to the tent and almost immediately an older gentleman emerged. Renji gasped when he realized with out a doubt that it was Sakura's father. They were her eyes looking at him.

The lord approached Renji calmly and left a safe amount off space between them. Renji could feel in his bones that his man had a great deal of experience and also a great deal of wisdom. Sakura's father had a presence. He said in a baritone "So my son in law will not support me?"

Renji said "No." Renji felt bad for the old man. He could see he was a man of great accomplishments and for everything to end like this was tragic. It was a large miscalculation and it would cost the man everything he had including quite possibly his life. "Please Lord Taki, respectfully withdraw your troops."

"Vice Captain Abarai, I cannot."

Renjji felt frustration build inside of him. He took a deep breath before replying. 'Why must he waste the lives of his men too?' "Lord Taki, by refusing to withdraw your men I will be forced to stop them by aiding the other clan."

The lord frowned and nodded slowly. "Do what you must."

Renji nodded back and gave the signal to aid the defending clan. Renji then looked at the lord who had drawn his sword. Renji reluctantly drew Zabimaru.

"Is that the famed sword with which you nearly destroyed the Hall of the Tower of Penitence with?"

No one referred directly to the fight between Byakuya and Renji, but people could not ignore the evidence. Renji simply said "Aye."

He did not go into Shikai yet. He knew Sakura was wildly powerful and didn't doubt her father was hiding his spirit force.

"No Shikai? I've been curious Abarai, about you since you became Kuchiki's Vice Captain. You're his total opposite. How on earth do the two of you work together? I doubt he would allow a wealkling to enter his squad. Show me boy. Show me your Zabimaru!"

"You first" said Renji implying he knew the older warrior was holding back his spirit power. The lord released his power and Renji was relieved. 'I can take him.'

"Now you" said the lord. His eyes were determined and Renji knew it was going to be a good fight. Renji grinned grimly and went into Shikai "Howl Zabimaru!"

Renji revealed the jagged blade of his zanpaktuou and settled into a comfortable stance. The lord looked at the young tattooed man before him and knew he was going to lose. He stuck his blade in the ground and said "I see those markings are more of a warning than anything." Renji relaxed a bit but did not put down his sword. "I cannot beat you. Nor can I allow you to kill me. You must have met my daughter. My precious flower."

"Ah"

"If you kill me it will cause bad blood in the house of Kuchiki. And that was never my intention. She will either give her husband a hard time for working with you or simply make your life miserable for my own mistake."

Renji began to panic. He wanted a fair fight, not this. Lord Taki said "Vice Captain, please be my second."

Renji was honored such a high ranking official would ask him to assist in his hara-kiri. "There's no need. I'll take you back. You're being arrested" said Renji.

The lord laughed and said "You know defeat is worse than death." He removed his wakazashi from his belt. "Come boy. I am extending you a great honor. Come" he ordered and Renji obeyed. As the lord removed his armor Renji tried to think of something anything that would at least slow him down. Renji was not prepared to report this to Byakuya. "No…wait!"

The lord continued to wrap the blade with a spare piece of cloth from his kimono. "Yes?" he asked matter of factly.

"You…you haven't written your poem."

"Ah, yes. My death poem. I have written it already. It is in my chest, in the tent."

"I would like to hear it."

Sakura's father chuckled as if unafraid of his death. "You're stalling."

Renji was the man's junior and he felt it. "You're commanding officer is expecting this. It will be a shock to no one." The lord paused and sighed and he continued to prepare his sword.

Renji did not try to stall the old man's act of honor and did his duty as the second. The rest of the conflict was over quickly and Renji and the other Shinigami turned down a feast in their honor offered by the defending clan. With a heavy heart Renji ordered his soldiers home.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura stood at the edge of the koi pond watching the large fish glide through the water. "You're large fish in a small pond." They responded by coming to the surface and opening their gaping mouths in search of food.

"What are you doing here without your guards?" asked Byakuya, having arrived silently.

Sakura continued to look at the fish and said "They are on the landing sire." She took another step down off the grass.

"There orders are to stand closer" he said quietly.

"Then chastise them sire, not me."

"Lower your spirit force" he ordered.

Sakrua did as she was ordered and then said "I think you should find me more powerful servants."

"Do not under any circumstances use your spirit power against these guards." Sakura did not voice her thoughts and Byakuya said "Or I will have to stop you." She was strong but she knew Kuchiki was not only stronger, but armed and more skilled.

"Yes sire." She dropped her spirit force and the guards closed in. She picked up her skirts and when she passed her lord-husband she said "I'm going inside. There is point in reflecting if I'm distracted by everyone's eyes on me." She walked away and left Byakuya irritated she didn't show more respect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakura returned again to her room, touched up her make-up, and decided to add a few pins to her hair. "I'm becoming rather vein, haven't I?" she said to one of the guards, One cleared his throat and the two of them shifted their feet. "Hmf" Sakura then said "I'm going to rest. Please leave now."

The guards respectfully waited on the opposite side of a screen as she began the process of taking off all her layers. Some time later she thanked them and they reappeared. "This is humiliating you know. Doing all this on my own. I'm the most privileged woman in all Seireitei aside from the kings family, and I am dressing and undressing myself."

----------------------------------  
Byakuya wrote in his log of the days events and there was a portrait sat smiling at him in the flickering candle light. He looked at the portrait and picked it up. "Hisana."

The fire of the candle lit his eyes. "Why do you look at me like that?" Byakuya imagined disappointment in her eyes. "What would you have me do?" He heard the answer in his head. "Tomorrow Hisana. She is sleeping now."

He put the portrait back on the table and continued to write. The portrait's smile appeared to beam.

---------------------------------  
Sakura felt restless. She turned over and heard the guards whispering in the hall. She yelled from her bedding for them to keep quiet and one of them antagonized her and said "Make me!" She weighed her options. She thought of Byakuya's power and decided to roll over and forget it.

Later in the morning hours before the sun rose she heard them outside again. 'No…wait…they're inside my room!' She pretended to sleep until she could figure out what they were doing. She heard some clinking at her vanity and said "Who is there?" she looked up and the guards were ignoring her. "Look at this junk. No jewelry or anything? What does she have so much damned powder?"

Sakura stood and walked to her door. One of the guards flash stepped in between her and the door and asked "Where are you headed Ma'am? Please allow us to accompany you."

"I'm gong to see my husband" she responded.

The guard was not pleased. The other one said "Do you think he's going to care? Go back to sleep like a good little girl." She reached for the door and a calloused hand of a Shinigami stopped her.

"If she's going to see the lord at this hour we should strip search her."

The other guard closed in "Yeah. Who knows what this little trader is going to do to our captain. That's why we were hired, right? To protect him from you."

"This is no joke" said Sakura. "Let me go. Now!"

The two men laughed and said "Do you think we're afraid of you? You can't even use your own power little miss or big bad Byakuya is going to kick your ass. On top of it all we just have to confirm administrations suspicious of your loyalty and we get off scot-free.

Sakura was not sure of her next move. 'They're right. Either way I'll be the one to take the blame. I guess I have nothing to lose as long as I don't use my power. Sakura struggled and they dragged her into the hallway. 'I need to get to Byakuya!'

One guard slammed her into a plaster wall causing her to see stars. When she came to she felt a calloused hand pulling at the obi of her yukata and tearing the knot loose. She let out a high pitched scream and struggled uselessly against her attackers. The sound of her scream carried across the garden.

They tore her obi free and threw it on the ground. Her yukata fell open and she screamed "BYAKUYAAAA!" She struggled some more and they threw her to the ground. Before she could sit up to move one of the guards straddled her. She called out her husbands name once more.

The guards laughed and said "You should quit wasting your breath. You just going to irritate him."

The other guard squatted next to her feet. He pinched her toes, teasingly. Sakura let out a roaring scream like she had never done before. They laughed and the guard near her feed said "Oh yeah, those noble women have got a weird thing about their feet. They're supposed to be super cute."

The one straddling her said "Let's take a look-see shall we?"

Sakura struggled against the guard and fell quiet 'Byakuya...He's not coming…' The second guard fiddled with the tabs on her socks. She struggled but to no avail. The guard couldn't figure ou how to open her socks. They didn't work like his own. He didn't have time to consider the differences that deeply. The last thing he saw was what he could only identify as a storm of beautiful cherry blossom leaves. It was quick and silent. The other guard had no idea except for the feeling of wet warmth that splattered on his back. He turned "what the—?" He too was taken down by a storm of beautiful blossoms.

Sakura did not waste any time crawling for her yukata. The white cloth was soaked with her attackers' blood. She clung to it disoriented about what had taken out the guards. Byakuya stepped from the shadows. "Sakura clung to the blood soaked yukata and backed into a corner convinced she was next.

"Did they violate you?'

"…no sire…" He lingered a moment and turned to leave. She tried to stand, but slipped on the blood and fell on her backside. The sun began to creep up over the horizon and bleed through the screens Byakuya noted this and halted. He turned to look at his wife who was now draping the stained yukata over her own shoulders. Sakura felt so cold she shivered. It was summer time, but she couldn't warm up.

"It is morning" she heard him say to himself. He tore away her stained yukata and wrapped her in his own outer robe. He swept her off her feet and began to walk away from the carnage. "I have decided your servants may return."

"Oh, sire!" she said tears brimming.

Sakura was tired, so tired she couldn't keep her eye lids open. The next thing she knew she felt warmth surrounding her. She was lifted out of warmth and cold and hit her sin causing goose bumps. Her feet were still covered. She felt a hand fiddling with the sock fasteners. She struggled against the blackness of her unconsciousness and succeeded in cracking her eyelids open. She was lying on a towel in her bathroom. She looked towards her feet and saw Byakuya pulling off a soaking wet sock. She gasped and he cooed something comforting and Sakura slipped into unconsciousness again.

She became aware again much later. She woke up in a room with fresh tatami, clean clothes, and a woman humming a familiar song. "Meme?"

"No milady, I'm sorry. The lord has assigned me to help you until the others arrive."

Sakura looked around and found herself in her room. She reached out and touched the zabuton next to her futon and felt it was warm. The servant said "Lady Rukia came to see you."

"Oh" acknowledged Sakura.

Sakura felt well enough to walk around and asked her new guards to escort her. "Milady, you are free to move about the grounds as you choose." Sakura was delighted and relieved. She went straight to the gardens where her friends the koi swarmed. She asked the gardener for some fish food and delighted in tossing the pellets to the fish.

Sakura stood at the edge of the koi pond watching the large fish glide through the water. "I'll probably be spending less time here from now on." They responded by coming to the surface and opening their gaping mouths in search of food.

As Sakura tossed the food to the fish she realized what Byakuya had been trying to say to her when he said 'You are still my wife…' 'I am still his wife…He is still my husband. Regardless of the restrictions, he still loves me. I am still his wife!'

She felt Byakuya approach and he said "I thought you would be sick of this place. "

"I have come to tell them why I won't be here every day."

Sakura giggled and looked to her husband ready to thank him for his gallant behavior in her rescue, but she saw Renji at Byakuya's side. She was surprised and confused as to why he had hid his reiatsu. "Renji is going to watch you until the proper guards can be assembled. He has proven himself more trustworthy and capable than the two before him."

Sakura's heart sank. "I…thought..."

"You have more freedom than before, but the interest of security I cannot in good conscience let you run around unattended."

'It is almost as if he is not happy until I **do** want to betray him.'

Byakuya told Renji "I leave her to you" and left. Renji acknowledged this and with a stern face then perched himself high in a tree. Sakura turned back to feeding the koi and whispered to them "I guess I'll be here more than I thought."

For the next few days Renji silently shadowed Sakura. She did nothing out of the ordinary but was not bored watching her. He remembered admiring her picture, and laughing with her at the Vice Captain exhibition, but could not say he really knew anything about her. He had never thought her movements would be so graceful.

Byakuya called Renji to his study for an oral report on his wife's activities for the past week. Renji relayed that there was not anything remotely suspicious about her activity.

Byakuya did not face Renji, rather he continued to write in his log. "There never is" he said.

"Sir?" asked Renji.

"Do you think she is beautiful, Renji?" asked Byakuya as casually as if it was not his wife he was talking about.

"…uh…"

"Do not let that distract you from your purpose" Byakuya looked over his shoulder at Renji as if to emphasize his words. "You are to remember your mission: watch and protect her."

"Understood, sir." '…but she is beautiful…'

--------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night Renji sat outside Sakura's room and gazed at the garden in the moonlight. He felt himself getting drowsy and traded off with one of Byakuya's personal royal guards to get some rest. Renji lay down in his appointed room and quickly drifted off.

The two royal guards that replaced him stood at attention with their senses keen to the night air. Sakura was fast asleep on her thick futon and did not hear the sound of the royal guards slumping to the floor. Sakura felt a pair of unfamiliar hands grab her person and she was jolted awake. She did not bother to scream, but grabbed her pendant and tore it off.

The force of her reiatsu immediately crippled the intruder and she fled from the room with the pendant hidden in her hand. Byakuya felt the flair and woke up immediately. As did Renji. Both men quickly dressed and took hold of their zanpaktuou's. Tashi ran through the estate noting how quiet it was. None of her servants were around, and she noticed some leaning up against walls as if in a deep sleep. She knew they were dead, but did not let herself become distracted. She had to find Byakuya-sama.

Another limber black clad intruder dropped down in front of her and slashed at her with a short sword. Sakura screamed and panicked too much to focus her spirit force. Instead of fine tuning her attack she ended up release a large blast which blew out the walls and ceiling around her attacker.

Byakuya and Renji soon arrived behind her and she broke down in tears when she saw them. She ran to Byakuya and embraced him. To her surprise he put an arm around her and welcomed it. "Who are these people?" she asked her cries muffled in her husbands chest.

"They are your father's enemies. I feared this would happen. There are factions among your father's old enemies that do not feel safe with you still alive. They fear you are going to press me to exterminate them."

Sakura stopped sobbing and looked up at Byakuya's face, still gripping his clothes. "You were…trying to protect me?"

"Oye!" yelled Renji as more of the nimble invaders surrounded them.

Renji and Byakuya quickly evaluated the invading force and realized that they were not all that powerful, just smart enough to attack when their targets were unconscious. They were also uniformed about Sakura's power. Byakuya held Sakura close to him and said "Renji, take care of them."

"Yes, sir! Gladly sir!" Renji unsheathed Zabimaru and spoke to his sword as it transformed into its jagged shikai form. "Zabimaru, slick your thirst on their blood!"

As Renji and Zabimaru engaged the group in battle Byakuya took Sakura away. She called out "Vice Captain!" worried about the man who had trailed her for the past week and who so faithfully served her husband.

Byakuya said "Do not worry about Renji. He will be fine. This is well within his limits."

Byakuya defeated a few of the invaders with Sakura in one hand and his sword in the other. He found a safe place to hide her and left her so he could fend off the force. His royal guards were now engaged and Renji soon joined up with Byakuya. Between Byakuya, Renji, and the guards they defeated the invaders swiftly.

Renji stood with Byakuya as a crew of investigators from the department of technology development arrived. Renji asked "Sir, where's Sakura?"

"Safe" he responded, not wanting anyone to know about the hiding spot.

"…It's all over, can't she come out now?" he asked.

"It's not all over. I have to end this" said the Captain and he walked away off to destroy the problem at the source.

It had become very quiet but Sakura preferred to stay where she was. She closed her eyes in the darkness and meditated. She gripped her pendant in her hand and realized she had a great deal of control over her spirit power; more than she had when she first moved to the Kuchiki House. She could also sense other strong spirit forces in the area. She felt Renji, that creepy captain from the 12th division, the captain of the 4th and some others, but not her husband. She cautiously slid aside the door to her hiding spot and ventured back out. She found the group without Byakuya.

"Excuse me, where did Byakuya-sama go? Is he alright?" she asked the group.

Captain Unohana smiled and said "He is fine, but unfortunately we do not know exactly where he went off to. We can only wait."

The 12th division captain pulled a dart out of one of the limp royal guard's necks. He examined the dart by placing it in a box he produced from his wide sleeve. He put the dart inside the box pressed a button on the side and opened it again. The dart had been broken down into different materials in a powder form. Mayuri quickly deduced it was indeed a powerful poison.

Renji decided it would be best to escort Sakura-sama away from the scene just in case she accidentally was exposed to the poison. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to his captain that not only was he asleep when Sakura was attacked, but that he had let her die later from a stupid accident while Byakuya was away.

As Sakura walked with Renji she asked "Do you think he has gone to do something foolish?"

"No, Captain is never foolish."

"Okay, I will rephrase then. Do you think he went off to do something 'honorable'?"

"I think he went off to do something to keep you safe. Politics these days are a deadly affair and you're smack dab in the middle of it all."

"I just want him to come home safe" said Sakura.

Renji looked down at the young woman and said "You really love him don't you?"

"I…" Sakura was surprised at her own feelings. "Yes. Yes I love him. Truly." 'It's no longer the silly infatuation that I thought was love. I rely on him and have hopes for him, for us…'

"Good. Then it's working out" said Renji feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders.

They halted in front of a room the servants prepared for Sakura. She looked him in the eye and said "Don't ever regret your decision. Thank you for choosing me Vice Captain. Thank you."

Renji was surprised "He told you?" She nodded an affirmative and Renji suppressed a large smile and said "Anytime. I'll leave you here and come back when the Captain has returned."

"Yes, thank you."

-------------------------------------------  
Byakuya stood on a Cliffside staring down at his target. He leapt off the cliff and landed deftly on the ground. He was soon walking towards the castle which harbored those who attacked his wife. When he reached the gate he announced "I am Byakuya Kuchiki and I have come to settle this dispute."

Some guards ran off to find their leader while others crossed their spears and swords across Byakuya's path. He was patient, but aware of what was happening. The lord of the castle appeared. He was younger than Byakuya expected. The young lord, knowing they were caught said "This dispute will not be over until either me or your wife is dead."

Byakuya closed his eyes and smirked. The lord was weak, as were all the guards. Kuchiki simply said "So be it."

--------------------------------------------  
Sakura's eyes watched the sun set, but her mind was elsewhere. 'Where is he? What is he doing? Why is it taking so long?'

"I thought I told you to stay in your hiding place?" said a familiar voice.

Sakura turned around and ran to her husband. She was so relieved he was back and embraced him openly again. She closed her eyes as she leaned on his chest. She delighted in the feel of his fine clothing and his ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu as it gently brushed her cheek. "I was worried, sire."

"Don't be foolish. There are none in this world who can defeat me" said Byakuya. Sakura felt his hand stroke the back of her head and neck and he whispered "It's all over. No one will bother us any longer."

-----------------------------------------  
After the incident of the Kuchiki House being invaded and the offending clan leaders being eliminated, Sakura was allowed to go where she pleased when she pleased. She did have personal guards with her when she left the grounds, but this was a small price to pay for her freedom. The only exception was when she was with her husband. She took full advantage of this and often had lunch with her lord husband in the woods near his offices. They would enjoy quiet picnics in a particular glade when the sun was not too strong.

Several months later Sakura celebrated with Byakuya some very personal, but happy news. Several months after that Sakura entered seclusion to give birth. The House of Kuchiki would have it's heir.

Sakura enjoyed her pregnancy and all the special attention it afforded her, but little did she or her husband know her enemies lingered in the darkness and _also_ wanted to give her a lot of special attention.

* * *

:) Thank you for your reviews. I'd like to hear what you think. Thanks again for those who have reviewed! Please note the sequal to this story is Kuchiki Heir: New Arrival


End file.
